


Brothers Under The Sun [Vid]

by Indrikhole



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Kolinahr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between TOS and Star Trek: The Motion Picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Under The Sun [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Bryan Adams - "Brothers Under The Sun"

[Brothers Under The Sun](http://vimeo.com/49753776) from [indrikhole](http://vimeo.com/user7591658) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
